LoneBronyProductions
We at the Rift know that people are mad with the following users. You are welcome to comment what you believe below but note 'trolling' and 'harrassment' is not tolerated on this site. Background LoneBronyProductions was created on by LoneBrony (Ryan.H.C) officially on June 11th, 2017. The name funnily enough was not after Ryan (he adopted it later) but was instead was a pun as the group was made of up of 5 members (later expanded to 8 members and 4 unofficial members, though commonly mistaken as one person). The groups purpose was to show Animation, Art, Music, voice acting (comic dubs) and updates on a game some members were working on. The member quill would leave not long after the creation of the group due to time constraints. The group would continue to make work until early September of 2017 were a dear member of the group would sadly pass. Everything that involved him, which included animation and comic dubs was permanently put on hold, out of respect. The group would then begin to seperate over the next few months due to the until it was only made up of 3 members (MadKing, LoneBrony and Jacomics & Art) by the end of December 2017. During this period LoneBrony would joined The Void Outpost. On the 19th of February 2018, the channel was hit with it's third copyright strike, leading to it's termination. The first two strikes were from the artwork used in the Videos, even through they were both fair use. The third came because of the actions of Jacomics & Art, who was caught plagiarising from musescore.com (discussion were things are clarified can be found here), it is unclear how many of the 52 songs on the channel, were by Jacomics & Art. The lonebrony team is deeply sorry to all those affected, all copyrighted content has been removed and apologies has been sent out (Please note, some original musicans could not be found). Due to the controversy surrounding the group, Ryan and the mad king distanced themselves from parts of the fandom for some time until creating the current channel. Members Official Current * Ryan.H.C "LoneBrony" * TheMadKing Previous * George from "honor studios" * Firestorm * Rose "A Pale Rose" * Brush Works * Quill * Jack "Jacomics & Art" Unofficial * Jonathan "JBrony" * Scribble from "honor studios" * Emily Webb * Nicholas Harris List of Music Released Music song name in square brackets *if vocals* Orignial Music (The 'original music' list have now been completely removed and all 52 songs are beinteresting reviewed.We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.To view some of music that was plagiarized, you can visit musescore.comand search Celthyan, Lizzapie, Robin M. Butler, mnmwert and Rebecca Y. ) Covers * Unreleased song name in square brackets *if vocals* Original * Once I saw a mermare shanty *has Vocals* * Sweet Apple Acres orchestral * Throne Room Orchestral/march * Phoenix orchestral/epic * Sugarcube Corner orchestral * Soviet folk * Our Journey (Magic Spark Album submission) orchestral/epic * Purpose (Ponies@dawn submission) orchestral * Eternal (ft. JBrony) (Ponies@dawn submission) orchestral * Beauty (Ponies@dawn submission) orchestral * Melodic's Orchestral suite (originally for 2 year anniversary on 24 June 2018) Covers * Lullaby for a princess * Animation Released * Unreleased * Tale of 2 sisters (on Hold until further notice) * The Great Equestrian War (on Hold until further notice) Original Games * A pony's tale (still in production) driven role-playing game {rpg} * Un-named game (in production) puzzle video game * Comic dubs * Works involved in * Trivia * Are all Australian * most meet through the Manechat discord server or 4chan * Originally created for animation not music * Currently creating games as well * Links Newer links * Youtube * soundcloud (to be added soon) * Bandcamp (to be added soon) * Deezer * Discogs * rabb.it * TuneFly : tunefly.com/artist/lonebronyproductions * Louder.me * Audiomack * SoundClick * lonebronyproductions.itch.io older links * YouTube then terminated due to copyright strikes * Soundcloud termination due to removal of google account * Bandcamp as part of distancing from fandom, and notice about breach of contract from bandcamp officials Gallery Lbp2017.png Coat of arms.png Category:Alphabetical Category:Discord Server